Conventionally, a method for producing a spherical particle of calcium phosphate by spraying calcium phosphate with a sprayed drier is known (for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3). Further, a sintered product or porous material, obtained by substituting part of tricalcium phosphate with zinc, a cement material thereof, and the like are also already known.
Actually, spherical particles of calcium phosphate are utilized in a dental cement, a material for chromatography, and the like. The particles of calcium phosphate are well known as bio-adaptable materials, or bio-related materials such as DDS carrier, and expansion of its utilization is expected. In particular, formation of multilayer with bio-related materials, improvement of functionality by carrying those, and formation of a composite are expected.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-62-230607
Patent Document 2: JP-A-1-152580
Patent Document 3: JP-A-4-175213